WALK OUT
by No0Longer0Active0
Summary: I'd was after Link had saved Tetra  Princess Zelda  from an evil and he had decided to stay with Tetra on her pirate ship.  Many, many years later Link had finally made Tetra come with him to Outset Island. That was a mistake...she walked out on him


**WALK OUT**

"Tetra! You can't leave!" Link pleaded on the Shore of Outset Island.

"Link…"Tetra said flatly.

"Tetra I'm sorry! Please don't leave I beg you!"

Tetra sighed and looked at her husband on the ground.

"Link, I hate staying in one place for a long time and you know it… and I've been here for a very long time…I'm sorry if this hurts your feelings…but were not kids anymore."

Link stud up his were dull at seeing how his wife was serious about leaving with his kids.

"Can…can I at least have Finn and Shara?" Link looked passed Tetra and found his two kids sitting on the side of Tetras new ship, which he and Tetra had made to, celebrate their 13th year being together.

"No." Tetra said crossing her arms. "This is so hard on me but I've decided that it's time to ship out…IV…been wanting to do it for some time…"

"What!" link stared at her for a moment then turned away from her…trying to hide his feelings.

"Link! If you truly want to be with me and the kids come with us…it will be like the old times. And this time we can enjoy it with the kids…"

Link shook his head. "No! I can't…I swore id never be a hero again…"

"Fine link, but I'm leaving with the kids and that's final!" Tetra said, she turned around only to see that Finn and his younger sister, Shara were running to them.

"Daddy! I don't want to leave without you!" Shara screamed. She looked a lot like her mother only with links light blue eyes, she also had link strong will and since of adventure.

"Dad why do we have to go to sea? It makes me sick!" Finn complained Finn had his father's hair but had the same little lightning bolt in his hair as his mom; he had his father's athletic abilities such as fishing, horseback righting, archery and good use with different items, he was also very mature for his age.

Link knelt down to hug his kids as Tetra waited patiently. Suddenly a door opened behind the family and Links younger sister Aryll walked out of her house.

"Oh…Tetra…" Aryll said glaring at her once most trusted friend.

"Hi."

"Whatever…" Aryll turned to Link, and then looked at his kids clinging to him. His eyes were closed, knowing this might be the last time he will ever spend with his kids.

Aryll stud in front of Tetra.

"You're horrible!" she spat.

Tetra did not flinch

"How could you take Links children from him? He's a very loving father you know!"

Tetra narrowed her eyes and growled.

"I know that!"

"Then why are you being so heartless! He has been so kind to you! He loves you!" Aryll could not help but yell that last part.

Link looked up to see his little sister and wife at each other's necks.

Link got up and his kids followed behind.

"Aryll…It's fine…if she wants to go…her own way that's just…fine."

Tetra looked at Link she suddenly felt sad.

"Oh, Link I'm not 'leaving' you…It's just I can't say here…I can't stay here on Outset island anymore…ever since some of my crew retired I have to find some more…I need more adventure, like it's always been."

Link nodded his head in shame. Aryll cut in her temper was getting the best of her.

"You can't leave! Not now!"

"Why not!" Tetra said putting her hands on her hips.

"First of all…" Aryll took a deep breath

Link was distracted from the chick fight, because Shara was tugging on him. He bent down.

"Yes dear." She suddenly gave him a big hug as hard as she could.

"I'm going to miss you to…" Link said softly hugging his four and a half year old daughter.

Finn stud beside his father trying to keep his emotions' in check he might have been eight but he was the best at keeping emotions balanced.

"First of all Links' grandma died less than a year ago! Second, you cannot JUST TAKE his kids away from him so you can go live a dam life without him! THERE LINKS KIDS TO YA KNOW! In addition, I strongly disapprove you turning these young innocent kids into filthy pirates!"

That was it! Aryll had just insulted what Tetra has been her whole life… a pirate. She lunged at her once great friend and pined her to the ground.

"DON'T YOU EVER! INSULT PIRATES!" She hissed.

Link looked up in shock. He got up and quickly grabbed his wife off his baby sister.

"TETRA! What the hell are you doing?" he said angrily.

She got up and growled.

"Leaving! Forever!" she walked passed Link that had turned around to help his sister.

"Let's go!" tetra grabbed Finn and Shara hands and pulled them on the ship.

"NO! I do not want to! I want to live with dad!" Finn yelled.

Link stud on the beach, Aryll had gone back in the house to remove, or destroy what was left of Tetras stuff.

The ship started to sail away, link watched his kid's wave back at him.

Link could barley watch but he forced himself to stay. If his kids could stay and say their goodbyes then a he could.

"BYE!" He yelled, then he saw Tetra walk up behind them, he could have sworn he saw her cry, but she was too far out for him to correctly see.

"Bye…" He said quietly.

Suddenly he fell to the ground and started to cry.

**On Tetras ship.**

Both Finn and Shara sat in a corner of the ship.

"Finn! Shara! Please come help me with this." Tetra said from the lower deck.

The two did not move.

"Finn! Shara!" They heard a large crash in the lower decks and jumped up.

"Mom!" Finn ran down to where his mom was, his sister was right behind him.

"Mom, are you alright-." Finn looked down to see a picture of his mom and dad on their wedding day; they looked so happy…since Finn was only eight he was not old enough to know what happened between his parents the only thing he knew was that he might never see his father and aunt Aryll again, he quickly grabbed the picture and put it in his shirt.

Tetra was on her back with a box on top of her. "Ow! That hurt!" she said moving the box off her.

**ABOUT 15 MINUTES LATER WITH LINK AND ARYLL.**

"I'm so sorry link…I really am." Aryll said, Link was in her house and on the couch watching TV.

"It's alright…" He said in a low and sorrow filled voice.

"NO ITS NOT!" Aryll almost yelled.

Link sighed and said. "I know Tetra more than anyone in the world… I should have known she would do this… I just…can't believe she took my…" Link could not finish what he was saying; it hurt him so much to lose his children.

"Oh, Link… it's going to be alright." She said in a vain attempt to cool Links emotions.

Link did not look at her, he just sighed.

"Yeah…right…"

After Link said that, an uneasy feeling covered the room. It was a heavy felling.

"Uh…Link?" Aryll said staring at her brother.

"Yeah sis?" Link turned to her.

Aryll thought for a moment.

"You know what!" she said

"What?"

"You don't need her! She was just dragging you down!"

"NO!" Link said getting up from the couch, he existed the room, and into the kitchen.

"She wasn't…it was problem me. I was way too protective of her. I was afraid monsters would take her again…and the kids."

"Link it's NOT your fault." Aryll said from the living room.

**WITH TETRA AND THE KIDS.**

"FINN! SHARA! What the heck are you doing up there!"

Finn and his sister were climbing the bow of the ship, trying to get to the end.

"Finn Shara that's extre-." Tetra looked at her son and daughter for a moment and realized it reminded her and Link when they were kids… They would hang up there together for hours until it got dark…

'No!' she thought! 'Nonono!' she shook her head.

"Kids get down from there this insist!" she said finally getting her voice back.

Finn and Shara looked back at their mom…but they continued to climb.

"Ugh! You guys are-." Suddenly Finn slipped and fell off.

"Mom!" he said splashing into the water.

"Finn!" Tetra yelled she then looked at her daughter.

"Shara stay there!" she said. She then jumped into the water after her son.

**BACK WITH LINK**

Link was going back to his house, when he saw something in the sand…it was an earring…Tetras earring she always had with her.

"Tetra…"he said softly as he picked up the earring.

Link was back in his house, he set down the earring on a shelf he built when he say his reflection in a mirror… then he saw it.

The Wind Waker.

"Um…"Link turned around to see what had helped him save Tetra from countless evil. Link sighed.

"I'm going to miss you guys…"

**ARYLL'S P.O.V.**

"Your way to caring, link…but it's really not his fault…" Aryll said, she was cleaning the dishes… "Link all ways did it…I guess do day I'll do it."

A few minutes later Aryll walked out of the kitchen and flopped down on the couch were Link had sat.

Suddenly a soft melody swirled in the air.

"What the!" Aryll jumped up from the spot, she stud still to listen to what that sound was

It was the Wind Waker…

"He's…not." Aryll shuddered. The melody sounded all the way around outset, dragon roost and across the grate sea and forth.

"Tetras song!" Aryll said. "Links finally playing the Wind Waker and the first song he plays…is hers!"


End file.
